Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + 8 \times 7) - 5 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (9 + 56) - 5 \times 3 $ $ = 65 - 5 \times 3 $ $ = 65 - 15 $ $ = 50 $